


Thank You

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Matthew and Kiku go to an Avril Lavigne concert.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Two boys being polite for 479 words. Like any other Canada fic, he’s going to get Kuma’s name wrong every time. So just know that every name that starts with 'K' is referring to Kumajirou.

Kiku settled into his seat, not looking completely comfortable with how close he was to the stranger on the other side of him.

“So you told me that it would be a surprise until we got here, but we’re here now. Would it be okay to tell me what concert this is, Matthew?” Kiku’s voice was nice. It wasn’t loud or angry like most of the others’. I liked that a lot about him.

“Oh, well… your people like Avril Lavigne a lot, so I- um- got you concert tickets.”

There wasn’t any large change of facial expression, but his eyes lit up. Knowing Kiku, that meant that he was really happy.

“Well thank you very much. I appreciate this gift of an experience with you greatly.” Kiku gave me a smile smile, enough to make my heart melt.

“Oh! It’s really no problem. Especially after you were kind enough to join my Canada club so that I wouldn’t be alone. Thank you.” I twiddled my thumbs, my face feeling hot and red.

“It truly is nothing you need to thank me for. Your Canada club is very nice. I enjoy the meetings.”

“I’m very glad that you enjoy them.”

We sat quietly when Ms. Lavigne started singing and, although nothing too monumental happened during the show, I was shocked by what happened afterwards.

~~~ 

There was a large crowd and I was nervous that Kiku and I would get separated. I didn’t take his hand or anything. Kiku wasn’t big on physical contact with people unless he was very comfortable with them and he initiated it.

“Matthew, there are a lot of people here. I do not want us to get lost from each other. Would it be fine if I held onto your hand?”

“Yeah, of course you can hold my hand,” I replied, putting Kimanojo into my backpack.

“Who are you? Let me walk on my own, stranger!” Kumakaro said.

“I’m Canada… and you have to stay in there, Kamakupo.”

He didn’t reply, but my thoughts were interrupted by Kiku’s soft skin on my own. I felt my face flush again.

We walked through the crowd with no problems, Kiku only letting go of my hand once we made it to my car.

For most of the drive, we sat in silence- apart from the CD playing on the radio. But once it was time for me to drop Kiku off, he spoke up.

“I had a good time, Matthew.”

“Me too, Kiku.”

I felt my face redden as he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. By the time what he did had registered in my head, he shut the door behind him.

My brain consumed by thoughts of Kiku, I drove away from his house, humming along to the radio.

“Did you see that, Kumakachi? He kissed me.”

“I’m hungry,” was Kimahato’s only response.


End file.
